The present invention relates to a disk brake for use in braking of a vehicle.
Conventional disk brakes include a mount member attached to a non-rotatable portion of a vehicle, and a caliper, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 2006-207722. The mount member includes a pair of arm portions, and the pair of arm portions are spaced apart from each other along a circumferential direction of a disk and are disposed so as to axially extend over the disk. The caliper is slidably attached to the arm portions of the mount member with use of, for example, slide pins. An inner-side frictional pad and an outer-side friction pad are pressed against the respective surfaces of the disk by the caliper. The slide pins are attached to the caliper, and are slidably fitted in pin insertion holes formed at the respective arm portions of the mount member.
However, according to the disk brake disclosed in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 2006-207722, when the mount member receives a braking torque from the pair of frictional pads, especially due to elastic deformation of an outer-side leg portion of the mount member, the slide pins may interfere with the inner wall surfaces of the pin insertion holes of the respective arm portions. More specifically, the slide pins scrape interiors of the pin insertion holes, thereby increasing sliding resistance between the slide pins and the inner walls of the pin insertion holes during a braking operation, leading to a high possibility of occurrence of a brake judder phenomenon.